User blog:Wikidude135/Fanmade ERB: The Kennedys VS The Cuphead Trio
Here's my season 1 finaled battle! After this i'll take a break from these battles for a while, then i'll give you guys seaspn 2. Here's the battle! Epic Rap Battles of History! John, Robert and Ted Kennedy! VS! Cuphead, Mugman, and Ms. Chalice! Begin! John: My fellow Americans! Time for something long awaited! It's time to beat the second dick i've ever debated! I'm the Successor of Eisenhower! 35th in Power! Massachusetts Senator and a Cold War superpower! Robert: And i’m here alongside him, Robert’s here to help. Ted: And don’t forget Teddy, here to make these cartoons yelp! John: Aren’t these teacups adorable? Ted: They’re truly grasping the short end of the straws. Robert: Forget Lee Harvey, the Kennedy’s are calling the shots! All 3: Soon, Knock-off Mickey Oswald and Betty boop will sing the end of their Loony tunes. They’ll be leaking red and feeling the blues. Sinners ain’t welcome in our country! John: The drinks- Robert: You- Teddy: Offer- All 3: Ain’t our cup of tea! Cuphead: Golly! What an honor! A brawl is surely brewin! Mugman: Serving up a Delicious Last Course, is what we’re doing! Chalice: Take our word, we’ll knock you from Sacramento to helderberg! Cuphead: Make you brothers crash harder than Hilda Berg! This ain’t a Sally Stageplay, it’s a real run and gun! Mugman: Wallop you till it’s a knockout! Chalice: Sounds like fun! Cuphead: All rise for the most overrated President in History. Mugman: Your term lasted only 2 years! Which is no mystery. Your favorite sex position is called the JFK! Chalice: You splatter on her in the car and she tries to get away! Cuphead: You should lead by the heart! Mugman: Instead of your head! All: But we just remembered they're both why you're dead. John: Aw, the kids are serious. Ted: Then let’s give it to them! Robert: Word! I’ll take the lady! Ted: I’ll take big nose! John: And I’ll take the BIGGEST turd! After someone faces death, I learn to repent and respect! But my death shocked the world! Even Castro wept! Ted: You’re getting mugged, man! How about we raise the stakes? Try and win against me, you’re just making the same mistake. You fought the devil, but take down THIS one? Don’t make me laugh! You just encourage your players to snap their controllers in half! Robert: And as for you there, you have no good rhymes. Oh wait, you’re still in development. I’ll give you time. Unless you make me wait another 3 FUCKING YEARS! Using Weepy’s endless tears, I’ll drown you outta here! Cuphead: Well, You're more of a swine than any of your pigs! I’ll beat you prematurely! Just like your kids! Then I'll have Baroness von bonbon make a cake to go. Then stuff you inside it, along with your girlfriend, Monroe. Mugman: And who you calling big nose, Mr. Chappaquiddick?! You’re more of a clown then Beppi! I’ll put you in a Botanic Panic! Roll you like a King-sized Dice, if you give me a chance! Need a straw, Ted? How about the one in my pants? Chalice: I’m the legendary Chalice, with many rhymes to carry! Bitch slap your face until it’s pink! Then i’ll give it a parry! All: Our steam engine’s runnin’ like a phantom train! We’ll kettle this battle, cuz it’s no longer a game! Robert: Nice try. Ted: But we’re the REAL guys you don’t wanna deal with! John: We’ll crush you like a mermaid on some Medusa shit! Cuphead: You act like you're so popular, but we know you're all misfits! Mugman: Dying runs in your family, so just stick to it. Kennedys: We’ll faithfully execute you like we swore the oath! We’ll sink you kiddie cups harder than Brineybeard’s boat! Cuphead Trio: Not unless we aim for a claim to fame, by kicking your asses! And they'll be splattered in blood like Jackie Onassis! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? The Kennedys The Cuphead Trio Category:Blog posts